Oni Fox of Outworld
by Rigbutter96
Summary: Naruto is a secet weapon fo the governement. The day before he is stripped of emotions, he is "save" by Shao Kahn's forces. He unexpectadly forms a bond with one of them, causing ripples to occur in Outworld. He is the Oni Fox. The Emperors dempn Fox, and he will defend his new family with his life. Believe It!


**AN: Here it comes. And here it goes. Another story for all them hoes. Seriously, how many of you are farmers or avid gardeners? Bet all of you want my waffles. I am inclined to deprive you of them, but I may give some to Kamen Rider Arashi. This ones for you dude!**

-Chapter 1-

Raiden stood before the earth realm warriors, and had to make a decision. He had recently been given an invitation to a new Mortal Kombat tournament by Shao Kahn and Shang Tsung. He needed a new fighter, as they knew all of the current ones abilities and moves. Nightwolf spoke up, bringing Raiden out of his thoughts.

"Raiden, we need a new ally. Shao Kahn knows all of our moves, and is no doubt prepared for them."

"I know. But where are we going to find a fighter?"

"Well, why don't we go around the world? There has to be some good fighters." Sonya said.

"That will take too long. We need a fighter now!" The thunder god said.

At that moment, the TV flickered on, showing a news cast about a small boy who was being held by the US military as an experiment." This just in, a small blonde child has been selected to be used for a US project called 'Project: Konoha'. A US general said that, while the child may be young, he will be useful I the future to defend US soil. A lot of people are angry over the subjugation of a child to these experiments, but the military has given us permission to show a video feed of the boys, 'naturally born abilities'. Please watch:

_The camera zooms out and catches a blur. It follows and finds a hulking figure running into an abandoned building. The camera turns to the right and follows a Navy Seal as they enter. They follow the foot prints, ones that look as though made by a massive wolf or fox, and come across a large, 10 foot tall, blood red, nine-tailed fox .It looked at them with shock, anger, and…. Fear? It ran and the Navy Seal took fire, hitting the beast as roared in pain. It looked back and all of a sudden, a calm sound filled the room. It sounded like a flute. The beasts eyes drooped, as it staggered. Soon, it started to shrink until it became a small blonde child with blood red eyes. As the song ended, a red haired woman stepped, in Black Ops combat armor. She looked to be around twenty, and picked up the child as a mother would a son. The navy seal spoke: "Tayuya, good work. We have captured the subject. Now, get him to the chopper."_

_The woman nodded" Understood."_

"And there you have it folks. The new soldierc is currently five years old, and will be ready for open battle deployment in around ten years.' The news was turned off by Johnny Cage.

He stood, angered at the military for this." They can't do this! He's just a kid! They're turning him into a weapon!"

Raiden was deep in thought. If he could get the child, then they might be able to use him to defeat Shao Kahn. Making up his mind, he spoke," We will retrieve the child. We will then use him to combat the Outworld fighters."

Outrage filled the room before Nightwolf spoke," There is no other way. It must be done."

Sonya stood," Then I'll go and get him. He may trust me more than any of you."

The meeting turned into a strategy discussion and the members of this 'retrieval squad' were chosen: Sonya, Johnny, Liu Kang, Nightwolf, and Raiden would go and get the boy.

-Outworld, time of broadcast-

Shao Kahn was watching with slight disinterest his portal to Earthrealm until it picked up the broadcast. He watched with more and more interest as it progressed. At the end of it, he was deep in thought. If he could get this boy, he would have a valuable ally against Earthrealm. Making up his mind, Shao Kahn summoned his top agents.

"Sheeva, Mileena, Reptile, Skarlet, and Shang Tsung, I have a mission for you."

"And what would it be, my Lord?" Shang Tsung asked.

"You are to go to Earthrealm and retrieve this boy." He showed them the broadcast." And bring him back here. Also, get the woman, Tayuya. It seems she contols the beast with her music. He will be used against Earthrealm in the coming tournament. Be careful of the boy. Treat him well. I do not know how the transformation occurs, but if angered, it may trigger."

"Yesss my Lord, we will retrieve the boy. But, where is he?" Reptile asked.

"He is in a military facility. I will open a portal to the location and you will get him FAILURE IS NOT AN OPTION!" Shao Kahn roared. Opening the portal, his chosen team left to carry out the will of their master.

-Army Base-

A small blonde child, with blood red eyes looked into his room. He was wearing a black short sleeved shirt with grey pants and white sneakers. His five year old mind was focused on the plush fox in the room. His surrogate mother, Tayuya, had managed to sneak it in. He didn't know what all the old people in the big room said, but he knew it was about him. He knew about the Oni Fox, and could control it, but when the mean people hurt him, he just got so angry. It wasn't his fault!

Stepping into the small room, the boy looked at his wall. There, his name and information was on display. Naruto, age five, weight 53 pounds, height 3'0". Grabbing his stuffed fox, Naruto sat at his desk. He had to pull the chair out, and get a stool to get on it. Once there, he grabbed a box of crayons and some paper and started to draw.

It was nearly an hour later when he heard yelling. Not looking up, he went back to drawing. His door was thrown open and a soldier walked in. He grabbed Naruto roughly by the back of his shirt and marched him into the hall. Naruto managed to hold onto his crayons, paper, and fox, dubbed Foxy. The man picked the five year old up and ran down the hall, to a helicopter. Before he got there, the machine exploded, and a four armed woman walked out of the wreckage.

The soldier turned to run, dropping Naruto, but was stopped by an invisible hand grasping his throat. His neck was snapped. Naruto looked at the woman walking toward him with four arms. He stood and dusted his pants off before walking over to his fox and coloring utensils. Picking them up, Naruto looked at the a woman standing over him, she had red hair like Tayuya and a nice smile on her face. Having done this before, Naruto reached up.

Sheeva was not impressed with the security of this place. She, Reptile, and Skarlet had gone to get the boy Shao Kahn was interested in. She noticed a man running with a small piece of blonde hair sticking out towards a helicopter, and rushed to destroy it. She ripped the rotator blades off and it exploded. The man dropped the blonde boy and turned to run when Reptile got him. She walked over to the blonde currently getting his things together.

Skarlet hid in the shadows, watching things play out. When it was over she walked calmly to the boy, currently picking his things up, and smiled a him. The boy looked up, confused, before a glimmer of recognition went through him. He reached up, asking to be held, and she picked up his small frame.

Naruto hugged the red head tight, remembering all the hugs he got from Tayuya. He squeezed as tears started to come to his eyes. Tayuya had been shot trying to get him out of the facility. He had been told by the big mean man that she was a traitor. How he hated him. When no other person had gotten the same results of controlling Oni, they figured that he had bonded with the woman. They tried with other red-heads, but not all of them were as nice, and none of them smiled.

He knew he could trust this woman because she smiled like Tayuya. He quietly sobbed into her shoulder as he remembered his surrogate mother was dead. He faintly heard voices speaking when he felt the woman put him down, telling him to stay put. He nodded, and watched as a man in white and blue attacked an man with a long black beard.

Shang Tsung had found out that the red haired woman was dead. No matter, they would just find another way to replicate the process. He and Mileena walked towards the others, Shang noting Skarlet had the boy, who was gripping her as if his life depended on her. Walking up, he said," Ah, I see you have the boy. Good. We will need to get back to Outworld."

Before he could open a portal, a flash of lightning struck near him. Raiden and the retrieval squad stepped out," You are not taking the boy, Shang Tsung."

"On the contrary…" Shang said.

That's when the fighting started.

Shang vs. Raiden

Sheeva vs. Nightwolf

Reptile vs. Johnny Cage

Mileena vs. Liu Kang

Sonya vs. Skarlet

(AN: Gonna skip to Sonya vs. Skarlet. it's the only one important to the story.)

Skarlet put nauto down, and told him to stay put. When he nodded, she charged Sonya. The busty woman fired energy blasts at her, but they were dodged. Skarlet kicked her in the ribs, and followed up with an uppercut. Sonya blocked and punched Skarlet in the face.

Skarlet drew her tanto's and slashed Sonya, drawing blood. Absorbing it, she rushed forward, not noticing the smirk on the busty blondes face. As she neared, Sonya activated her gauntlet and hit Skarlet with a stunning blow. When the red-head was stunned, she swept her legs out from under her and raised he hand to kill her, but was stopped by a scream of pain.

Naruto watched all of the fights with interest. But when the red-head was stunned, he grew angry. How dare that bitch do that. He felt a shudder of pain. His eyes grew wide. He felt another. It hurt so much. Another shudder. God, it hurt! Another shudder. Make it stop, please! Another shudder and he couldn't contain his scream of pain, stopping all of the fights and drawing their attention. His body appeared to be shifting, as if something was beneath the surface. One last shudder and his body ripped open, revealing a slick and wet, ten foot tall, bipedal nine-tailed fox. With a shake of its fur, it fluffed and dried itself.

Its red eyes scanned the fighters, growling at the Earthrealm warriors till he saw Sonya =, her hand still raised in a killing blow. With a deep guttural growl, he lunged forward, moving at incredible speeds. When he reached the woman he back handed her, knocking her away. She didn't get a single reprieve as he was on her again, slashing and clawing away at her bruised form. She tried fighting back, but that only further enraged him.

Her broken form lay on the ground as the Oni Fox backed away. It fell to all fours and had all nine tails pointed towards its mouth. A collection of blue and red energy collected around it and formed a black ball. He swallowed it, causing an unknown pressure to create a crater under his feet. Rearing his head back, he released the ball. It sped towards the woman and would have hit had Raiden not interfered. He split the attack in half at the last minute. The attack exploded and destroyed a large portion on either side of the Thunder God and Sonya.

The energy destroyed a lot of the surrounding forest, shocking everyone there.

Naruto slowly turned back into himself, his pants being the only thing still on him. With a tired sigh, he collapsed. Skarlet stood up and made he way to the unconscious boy. She picked him up and held him as he unconsciously moved close to her.

Raiden ordered a retreat. They couldn't fight. Sonya was too beaten and the boy was just overwhelmingly powerful.

Skarlet, holding Naruto, walked over to a tired Shang Tsung who's mouth was imitating a fish. That was a very powerful attack. If trained right, this boy could become a very strong asset. Skarlet felt she was forgetting something, when she remembered the picture and drawing Naruto had with him. Leaving the boy in Sheeva's hands. Walking over to said items, she picked up the fox first, thinking of the irony, and then the drawing. It was poorly drawn that no doubt came with his age. It was a picture of a red-haired woman and a blonde haired boy holding hands. They were both smiling and had labels. The woman was labeled 'Mommy' and the boy 'me'.

As the portal to Outworld opened, Skarlet held Naruto, as she found out was his name, close to her, like a mother to her son. She didn't know why, but she found herself cherishing the boy in the short time she had known him. They made their way to the throne room where Shao Kahn was waiting.

"By the fact that the boy is here you succeeded, but where is the woman?" He asked dangerously. He did not tolerate failure lightly.

"Dead. She was killed for trying to get the boy away from the 'government'." Was Shang Tsung's answer.

"I see. Still, we have the boy, and that is what is important. I saw your fights, and the boys transformation. Skarlet, since you seem to be fond of the boy, you will be his guardian. He seemed to trust you because of your red-hair."

And with that, Naruto's future was left to the fates to decide.

**AN: What do you think? Good, bad, or ugly? Waffle, pancake, or Miley Cirus? You know what, I don't care. Ima still write this story. Peace!**


End file.
